Bolso-Hechizo de extensión indetectable
by Kaochi
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre varios personajes del universo de Harry Potter. Reto particular.
1. Culo gordo obsesionado con el vudú

Esto surgió hace ya tiempo entre **TBlackRose **y yo como una medida desesperada para que los quereseres del mundo no se nos comiesen todo el tiempo de escribir, y después de muuchitos meses a la sombra por fin hemos decidido retomarlo.

La idea básicamente era escribir drabbles de no más de mil palabras, con la regla de que debían aparecer en algún momento tres palabras clave dadas con anterioridad. En teoría hemos pensado actualizar una historia cada mes (porque paralelamente queremos seguir con el resto de historias que tenemos cada una), y si no nos patearemos el culo la una a la otra para conseguirlo.

Ah, por cierto. Sentíos libres de proponer vosotros también tres palabras si os apetecee.

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los hombres/mujeres/otro mencionados y/o utilizados me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Jota Ká.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo I: Culo gordo obsesionado con el vudú**_

_**Palabras: Gideon, Dorcas, vudú.**_

* * *

"Gideon Prewett, un chico atractivo y varonil, de prominentes y pálidos pómulos salpicados de pecas color miel... Con una rebelde mata de pelo ondulado y pelirrojo enmarcando su poderosa mandíbula y su..."

* * *

–¡Gárgolas galopantes! –La clase entera se gira hacia Gideon, que ha saltado literalmente de su silla a mitad de explicación y en esos instantes se acaricia el trasero con gesto de sorpresa. Flitwick parece tan sorprendido como él, de hecho–. Disculpe, profesor... Me ha parecido... Disculpe.

Vuelve a su sitio, confuso. Flitwick retoma su lección sobre los encantamientos convocadores, y en general las cosas parecen volver a su curso.

En general, porque Gideon está empezando a pensar que alguien le ha echado encima un mal de ojo. Bueno, a él y a su trasero, que parece firmemente convencido de que todas las sillas que lo rozan están hechas a base de clavos. Ya se ha pasado la clase doble de Transformaciones echado sobre el pupitre, con un dolor de espalda horrible y los continuos comentarios públicos de McGonagall acerca de su "cara de sufrir escrofungulosis severa", y prevé que tampoco va a librarse esta vez. Quizás debería pasarse por la enfermería…

* * *

"... cuyos bonitos ojos pardos, que reflejan un universo alternativo de dudas e ilusiones truncadas por la ceguera que le obceca, suplican un perdón que todavía no va a serle concedido..."

* * *

–No le ocurre nada, señor Prewett –asegura Madam Pomfrey por décimo cuarta vez. Empieza a cansarse de tenerle allí tumbado, con los pantalones por los tobillos.

–Pero no lo entiende –insiste Gideon, con los puños apretados y al borde del llanto. No puede no pasarle nada. Es imposible, porque siente como unas quince mil agujas invisibles clavadas en su respingón trasero–. ¡Ni siquiera me puedo sentar!

–Déjese de aspavientos, señor Prewett. Eso no lo librará del examen del viernes. Vamos, váyase, la cena ya ha comenzado. Y súbase los pantalones, por las barbas de Merlín...

* * *

–Yo creo que ya ha aprendido la lección... –asegura Fabian, dubitativo, a la vez que una preocupada Emmeline asiente repetidamente con la cabeza.

–"... cuya dulce boca curvada y rosada ha tenido el valor de llamarme "culo gordo obsesionado con el vudú".

Dorcas Meadowes mantiene una fina aguja plateada a escasos centímetros de su nariz, observando con calma los brillos apagados que emite el puntiagudo metal pulido. Después, empieza a entonar un alegre salmo y lo hunde en el culo de un muñeco de trapo, a la vez que sus dos amigos ahogan un gemido y pronuncian un "ishhhh" solidario. Con esa ya van cuarenta, y todavía le quedan unas cien en su bolsita de cuero. Después gira el muñeco y le sonríe. Le ha salido más clavado a Gideon de lo que imaginaba...

* * *

Quiero un Dorcas de marido. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Eso y que creo que lo escribí en mi sano juicio, muy a mi pesar.


	2. Los cinco usos de la marihuana

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los hombres/mujeres/otro mencionados y/o utilizados me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Jota Ká.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo II: Los cinco usos de la marihuana**_

_**Palabras: Frank, Edgar, marihuana**_

* * *

Generalmente no sucede así, pero esa tarde la clase le está resultando eterna y particularmente incomprensible, así que empieza a arrepentirse de haber escogido sentarse en primera fila. La voz del profesor Quirrell le llega en forma de murmullos aislados y carentes de sentido. ¿De qué está hablando? Frank alterna la mano que sostiene su barbilla y tamborilea levemente sobre el pupitre de madera. Debería estar prestando atención. Edgar sigue en la Enfermería y le ha prometido prestarle los apuntes de Estudios Muggles de ese día. Bueno, eso y llevarle un pedazo de tarta de chocolate después de la cena.

Baja la vista a su pergamino en blanco y se siente terriblemente culpable. Los TIMOS están cada vez más cerca (como bien les recuerda la profesora McGonagall en cuanto se presenta la ocasión) y su mente no parece dispuesta a asimilar que, como siga así, únicamente podrá aspirar a un puesto en la Oficina de Centauros. En cuyo caso, por supuesto, será asesinado previamente por su madre (a Frank le consta que ya se ha deshecho de la vieja cabeza de Graphorn, la que colgaba sobre la chimenea, para hacer hueco a la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase que obtendrá al prestar sus impecables servicios como auror). Qué calamidad... Más le vale prestar atención.

–Y por e-eso... los-los muggles la encuentran particularmente estimu-esti-es... –Quirrel apoya las manos sobre el libro que sostiene y que tiembla tanto o más que él–. Bien, copiaremos los cinco... cinco usos de... de la mari... mari.. ma...

–Marihuana –aporta Sirius Black, que continúa tumbado encima de la mesa de un James Potter inusualmente aplicado.

–Gra... gracias, señor Black. S-sí, bien... –Frank hunde su pluma gastada en el tintero y la mantiene inmóvil sobre la hoja de pergamino–. Su nombre pro-proviene de un salmo que los mu-muggles entonan en celebraciones pri-privadas, cuya fina-finalidad es hacer aparecer hu-humo para ca-calentarse. Ta-también tiene usos decora-decorativos y los muggles la-la suelen colocar en esca-escaleras, o lu-lugares ocultos para sor-sorprender a sus invitados. Su se-segundo uso co-común es cu-culinario. Los muggles la u-usan a menudo en sus guisos porque la-la re-re... –pausa– regalan en sus tien-tiendas. Pa-para obtener una mu-muestra de esta planta solo te-tenemos que acercarnos a un mercado muggle y pro-pronunciar "perejil". Lue-luego la ofreceremos en sacri-sacrificio al guiso para que no se... no se ponga ma-malo.

Frank acaba de anotar la última palabra y relee el texto por encima, sin mucho entusiasmo. Ha visto por el rabillo del ojo que Evans no ha copiado ni una sola frase, y que se limita a observar al profesor Quirrel con una ceja arqueada. O bueno, lo ha estado haciendo hasta que Black ha reparado en su gesto.

–Qué, Evans, ¿vas a cocinarnos algo con marihuana? Apuesto a que toda la clase estaría encantada de asistir a una aplicación práctica...

Evans se enfada, pero Frank debe admitir que está de acuerdo con el comentario de Sirius. Y ya no sólo se trata de su interés académico y las notas que su madre espera ver en su boletín... es que ese mismo fin de semana le ha preparado una cena a Alice en un rincón del Invernadero Cinco.

¿Y qué mejor manera de demostrarle lo mucho que sabe de su mundo que cocinándole un menú muggle con mucha de esa... marihuana?


End file.
